Communication networks are used to provide a number of different types of communication services to subscribers. Providers of these services utilize communication networks of varying size and complexity, many of which include a plurality of different types of network elements that cooperate to provide the communication services. Many such network elements include their own management system for configuration, alteration and basic management of the network element.